


Лицом к лицу слухов не видать

by outsomnia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Джехёну казалось, что он устроился менеджером не одного исполнителя, а целой группы из человек двадцати как минимум.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	Лицом к лицу слухов не видать

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в которой нст не существует, Джехён даже не пытался стать айдолом, а у Тэёна всё как обычно.

Джехён постучал по стаканчику с кофе и в очередной раз посмотрел на часы. Конечно же, за прошедшие пять минут полчаса пройти не могло никак, но держать себя в руках и не проверять время оказалось очень сложно.

Во-первых, ему было нечем себя занять и привычное пролистывание ленты в соцсетях сегодня совсем не привлекало. А во-вторых, он переживал.

Потому что понятия не имел, чего ему ожидать от нового подопечного, но очень хотел, чтобы их первая встреча прошла нормально. Всё-таки, эта работа была настоящим подарком небес и Джехён по-прежнему считал, что ему очень повезло.

Его прошлая компания, куда он устроился сразу же по возвращению из Америки, полный энергии, оптимизма и со свежим дипломом в рюкзаке, неожиданно обанкротилась и расторгла контракты со всеми своими артистами. Разумеется, когда артистов нет, то и в услугах менеджера тоже никто не нуждается, и Джехён уже успел смириться с тем, что ему придётся помучиться на подработках, пока не найдётся вакансия, которая ему подойдёт.

И тут с ним связался отдел кадров SM Entertainment.

Он сначала даже не поверил в происходящее — потому что откуда такой крупной компании вообще знать о его существовании, не говоря уже о том, чтобы предлагать ему работу? — и на собеседование ехал в полной уверенности, что имеет дело с розыгрышем.

Но собеседование оказалось реальным, а ответом на вопрос «Где они вообще его нашли» стал Джонни, который жизнерадостно помахал ему с противоположного конца коридора, едва не расплескав при этом свой кофе. Сложить два и два после этого смог бы каждый — Джонни ещё в университете всячески заботился о своих друзьях, и было очевидно, кто предложил кандидатуру Джехёна сейчас.

Правда, он ни разу не упоминал, что тернистый путь продюсера привёл его в SM, но на это у него могли быть и свои причины.

Впрочем, эта мысль отошла на второй план, стоило только Джехёну услышать, сколько ему будут платить. И если бы ему не нужно было держать лицо, он бы ответил согласием, даже не раздумывая. Пускай он и не _настолько_ отчаянно нуждался в деньгах, лишними они точно не будут: он всё равно планировал когда-нибудь в будущем купить родителям дом. А по сравнению с его прошлой компанией, SM предлагали действительно хорошую зарплату. Что было не особо удивительно, учитывая какое место они занимали в легендарной «Большой Тройке».

Куда больше удивляло, что эта свободная вакансия в принципе была. И что на неё не было какой-нибудь бесконечной очереди из потенциальных кандидатов и просто желающих. Но на этот вопрос ответила проводившая собеседование госпожа Ким — просто мимоходом упомянув распускающих беспочвенные слухи сотрудников. И посмотрела таким многообещающим взглядом, что любой дурак бы понял: после такого увольнение будет мгновенным, а жалеть о содеянном заставят ещё очень долго.

Но из-за этого между заключением контракта и знакомством с артистом у Джехёна была целая неделя — потому что его предшественник расстался со своей работой прямо посреди американского тура, — и за это время он успел уже наслушаться о Ли Тэёне… Всякого.

Кто-то из его бывших коллег говорил, что тот на самом деле очень пугающий человек; Джонни утверждал, что тот невероятно молчаливый; а его собственная мама позвонила, чтобы пересказать десяток прочитанных на навере статей. Которые приписывали Ли Тэёну и мошенничество, и травлю одноклассников в школьные годы, и поток бесконечной ругани в повседневной речи, и чуть ли не все смертные грехи разом.

Складывалось впечатление, что он устроился менеджером не одного-единственного исполнителя, а целой группы из человек двадцати как минимум. И все эти двадцать человек кардинально отличались друг от друга.

К счастью, Юно был реалистом и понимал, что верить всем слухам подряд не стоило. К сожалению, он всё равно начал переживать, что характерами они с Ли Тэёном не сойдутся и начнут устраивать конфликты на ровном месте.

Собственно, именно эти переживания в какой-то момент привели его на ютуб, где он принялся смотреть на выступление Ли Тэёна. Хорошо ещё, что успел вовремя остановиться и не перешёл на фанатские подборки из серии «Айдол подмигивает в камеру целых 11 минут», а то получилось бы не очень профессионально с его стороны.

Но стоило признать, что исполнителем Ли Тэён оказался потрясающим. В рэпе он был словно в своей стихии, танцор из него выходил впечатляющий, а его вокал сразу же запоминался и потом весь день крутился в голове. И это не говоря уже о том, что он был настоящим воплощением харизмы. Джехён был приятно впечатлён: как минимум, на сцене этот человек выкладывался на полную. С этим уже можно работать.

— Прошу прощения, вы случайно не Чон Джехён? — неуверенно спросил уже знакомый ему по двум десяткам видео голос, и только после этого вопроса он осознал, что за своими размышлениями и не заметил, сколько времени прошло.

— Извините, я хотел прийти пораньше, чтобы вам не пришлось ждать, а вы… — растерянно начал стоявший перед ним Ли Тэён. — А вы уже здесь.

И тут же поспешно поклонился:

— Меня зовут Ли Тэён, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне.

И возможно, судить по первому впечатлению — это не лучшая идея, но пока что он не был похож на человека, все те страшные слухи о котором могли оказаться правдой. Он смотрел на Джехёна с любопытством и лёгкой опаской, словно боялся, что сейчас его начнут обвинять во всём подряд, затем переводил взгляд в сторону и снова обратно. Он нервно теребил рукава своей чёрной толстовки, изредка начинал покачивать носком своих кед и потом резко останавливался. Он выглядел куда меньше, чем на сцене, и сейчас его присутствие казалось не таким ярким.

— Чон Джехён, — представился Джехён и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, что мы сработаемся.

В конце концов, даже ошибки прошлого ещё не были приговором. И ему будет куда интереснее узнать Ли Тэёна лично, а не из сплетен.


End file.
